yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Gallery of Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V The Strongest Duelist Yuya!! cards
This is a gallery of cards from the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V The Strongest Duelist Yuya!! manga. Cards are listed, ordered first by card type and then by appearance. Effect Monsters PerformapalElephammer-JP-Manga-DY-NC.png | Performapal Elephammer PerformapalWhipSnake-JP-Manga-DY.png | Performapal Whip Snake PerformapalHipHippo-JP-Manga-DY.png | Performapal Hip Hippo SuperheavySamuraiBigBenkei-JP-Manga-DY-NC.png | Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei PerformapalBowhopper-JP-Manga-DY.png | Performapal Bowhopper YosenjuKama1-JP-Manga-DY.png | Yosenju Kama 1 YosenjuMisak-JP-Manga-DY.png | Yosenju Misak PerformapalStampTurtle-JP-Manga-DY-NC.png | Performapal Stamp Turtle PerformapalSpikeagle-JP-Manga-DY.png | Performapal Spikeagle PerformapalSwordFish-JP-Manga-DY.png | Performapal Sword Fish IgknightChampion-JP-Manga-DY.png | Igknight Champion DDLilith-JP-Manga-DY-NC.png | D/D Lilith PerformapalHelpprincess-JP-Manga-DY.png | Performapal Helpprincess PerformapalFriendonkey-JP-Manga-DY.png | Performapal Friendonkey PerformapalSpringoose-JP-Manga-DY.png | Performapal Springoose DDNighthowl-JP-Manga-DY.png | D/D Nighthowl DDBerfomet-JP-Manga-DY.png | D/D Berfomet OddEyesSaberDragon-JP-Manga-DY.png | Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon SuperheavySamuraiSwordsman-JP-Manga-DY-NC.png | Superheavy Samurai Swordsman EidostheUnderworldSquire-JP-Manga-DY-NC.png | Eidos the Underworld Squire ErebustheUnderworldMonarch-JP-Manga-DY.png | Erebus the Underworld Monarch ConstellarPollux-JP-Manga-DY-NC.png | Constellar Pollux ConstellarZubeneschamali-JP-Manga-DY-NC.png | Constellar Zubeneschamali ConstellarVirgo-JP-Manga-DY.png | Constellar Virgo PredictionPrincessCrystaldine-JP-Manga-DY-NC.png | Prediction Princess Crystaldine PredictionPrincessArrowsylph-JP-Manga-DY-NC.png | Prediction Princess Arrowsylph PerformapalLongphoneBull-JP-Manga-DY.png | Performapal Longphone Bull PredictionPrincessAstromorrigan-JP-Manga-DY-NC.png | Prediction Princess Astromorrigan PredictionPrincessCoinorma-JP-Manga-DY-NC.png | Prediction Princess Coinorma EdgeImpChain-JP-Manga-DY-NC.png | Edge Imp Chain RaidraptorVanishingLanius-JP-Manga-DY-NC.png | Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius SuperheavySamuraiTrumpeter-JP-Manga-DY-NC.png | Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter SuperheavySamuraiScales-JP-Manga-DY-NC.png | Superheavy Samurai Scales SuperheavySamuraiKabuto-JP-Manga-DY-NC.png | Superheavy Samurai Kabuto EdgeImpSabres-JP-Manga-DY-NC.png | Edge Imp Sabres FluffalCat-JP-Manga-DY-NC.png | Fluffal Cat SpeedroidTriEyedDice-JP-Manga-DY-NC.png | Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice SpeedroidDoubleYoyo-JP-Manga-DY-NC.png | Speedroid Double Yoyo ThePhantomKnightsofClovenHelm-JP-Manga-DY-NC.png | The Phantom Knights of Cloven Helm ThePhantomKnightsofFragileArmor-JP-Manga-DY-NC.png | The Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor PredaplantFlytrap-JP-Manga-DY-NC.png | Predaplant Flytrap PredaplantMorayNepenthes-JP-Manga-DY-NC.png | Predaplant Moray Nepenthes DDPandora-JP-Manga-DY-NC.png | D/D Pandora DDGhost-JP-Manga-DY-NC.png | D/D Ghost PerformapalTeeterTotterHopper-JP-Manga-DY-NC.png | Performapal Teeter Totter Hopper Ritual Monsters PredictionPrincessTarotrei-JP-Manga-DY.png | Prediction Princess Tarotrei Pendulum Monsters TimegazerMagician-JP-Manga-DY.png | Timegazer Magician StargazerMagician-JP-Manga-DY.png | Stargazer Magician OddEyesPendulumDragon-JP-Manga-DY.png | Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon IgknightPaladin-JP-Manga-DY.png | Igknight Paladin IgknightSquire-JP-Manga-DY.png | Igknight Squire IgknightGallant-JP-Manga-DY.png | Igknight Gallant IgknightCrusader-JP-Manga-DY.png | Igknight Crusader IgknightTemplar-JP-Manga-DY.png | Igknight Templar PerformapalSilverClaw-JP-Manga-DY.png | Performapal Silver Claw DDSavantKepler-JP-Manga-DY-NC.png | D/D Savant Kepler DDSavantGalilei-JP-Manga-DY-NC.png | D/D Savant Galilei DDCerberus-JP-Manga-DY.png | D/D Cerberus DDDDoomKingArmageddon-JP-Manga-DY.png | D/D/D Doom King Armageddon DinomistStegosaur-JP-Manga-DY.png | Dinomist Stegosaur PerformapalMonkeyboard-JP-Manga-DY.png | Performapal Monkeyboard PerformapalLizardraw-JP-Manga-DY.png | Performapal Lizardraw PerformapalDrummerilla-JP-Manga-DY.png | Performapal Drummerilla DinomistPteran-JP-Manga-DY.png | Dinomist Pteran DinomistPlesios-JP-Manga-DY.png | [Dinomist Plesios DinomistBrachion-JP-Manga-DY.png | Dinomist Brachion DinomistCeratops-JP-Manga-DY.png | Dinomist Ceratops DinomistRex-JP-Manga-DY.png | Dinomist Rex PerformapalSkullcrobatJoker-JP-Manga-DY.png | Performapal Skullcrobat Joker PerformapalSplashmammoth-JP-Manga-DY.png | Performapal Splashmammoth XiangkeMagician-JP-Manga-DY.png | Xiangke Magician XiangshengMagician-JP-Manga-DY.png | Xiangsheng Magician PerformapalPendulumSorcerer-JP-Manga-DY.png | Performapal Pendulum Sorcerer PerformapalKaleidoscorp-JP-Manga-DY.png | Performapal Kaleidoscorp PerformapalFireMufflerlion-JP-Manga-DY.png | Performapal Fire Mufflerlion PerformapalOddEyesUnicorn-JP-Manga-DY-NC.png | Performapal Odd-Eyes Unicorn PerformapalOddEyesLightPhoenix-JP-Manga-DY-NC.png | Performapal Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix AcrobaticMagician-JP-Manga-DY-NC.png | Acrobat Magician AbyssActorSassyRookie-JP-Manga-DY.png | Abyss Actor - Sassy Rookie AbyssActorFunkyComedian-JP-Manga-DY.png | Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian AbyssActorSuperstar-JP-Manga-DY.png | Abyss Actor - Superstar PerformapalGoldFang-JP-Manga-DY.png | Performapal Gold Fang DragonpitMagician-JP-Manga-DY.png | Dragonpit Magician AbyssActorLeadingLady-JP-Manga-DY.png | Abyss Actor - Leading Lady AbyssActorWildHope-JP-Manga-DY.png | Abyss Actor - Wild Hope AbyssActorEvilHeel-JP-Manga-DY-NC.png | Abyss Actor - Evil Heel PerformapalGumgumouton-JP-Manga-DY-NC.png | Performapal Gumgumouton PerformapalBubblebowwow-JP-Manga-DY-NC.png | Performapal Bubblebowwow DDSavantCopernicus-JP-Manga-DY-NC.png | D/D Savant Copernicus DDSavantNewton-JP-Manga-DY-NC.png | D/D Savant Newton PerformapalUGoGolem-JP-Manga-DY-NC.png | Performapal U Go Golem NobledragonMagician-JP-Manga-DY-NC.png | Nobledragon Magician DDOrthros-JP-Manga-DY-NC.png | D/D Orthros Fusion Monsters DDDFlameKingGenghis-JP-Manga-DY.png | D/D/D Flame King Genghis PerformapalOddEyesMetalClaw-JP-Manga-DY-NC.png | Performapal Odd-Eyes Metal Claw BeastEyesPendulumDragon-JP-Manga-DY.png | Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon RuneEyesPendulumDragon-JP-Manga-DY.png | Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon FrightfurTiger-JP-Manga-DY.png | Frightfur Tiger BraveEyesPendulumDragon-JP-Manga-DY.png | Brave-Eyes Pendulum Dragon StarvingVenomFusionDragon-JP-Manga-DY.png | Starving Venom Fusion Dragon Synchro Monsters DDDGustKingAlexander-JP-Manga-DY.png | D/D/D Gust King Alexander SuperheavySamuraiWarlordSusanowo-JP-Manga-DY.png | Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo ClearWingSynchroDragon-JP-Manga-DY.png | Clear Wing Synchro Dragon Xyz Monsters DDDWaveKingCaesar-JP-Manga-DY.png | D/D/D Wave King Caesar ConstellarPleiades-JP-Manga-DY.png | Constellar Pleiades RaidraptorForceStrix-JP-Manga-DY.png | Raidraptor - Force Strix RaidraptorSatelliteCannonFalcon-JP-Manga-DY.png | Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon DarkRebellionXyzDragon-JP-Manga-DY.png | Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon Spell Cards GuardChange-JP-Manga-DY.png | Guard Change AmuseWorld-JP-Manga-DY-NC.png | Amuse World FairyMeteorCrush-JP-Manga-DY.png | Fairy Meteor Crush DoubleBullShower-JP-Manga-DY-NC.png | Double Bull Shower IllusionBalloons-JP-Manga-DY.png | Illusion Balloons ShotBomb-JP-Manga-DY.png | Shot Bomb GreatWing-JP-Manga-DY.png | Great Wing TwinkleComet-JP-Manga-DY-NC.png | Twinkle Comet MaiamiStadium-JP-Manga-DY-NC.png | Maiami Stadium RocketSpike-JP-Manga-DY.png | Rocket Spike HighSpeedDribble-JP-Manga-DY.png | High-Speed Dribble TeamPerformapalsBonds-JP-Manga-DY.png | Team Performapal's Bonds WeightlessOuterSpace-JP-Manga-AV-NC.png | Weightless Outer Space DarkContractwiththeGate-JP-Manga-DY.png | Dark Contract with the Gate DarkContractwiththeSwampKing-JP-Manga-DY.png | Dark Contract with the Swamp King GravityTurn-JP-Manga-DY.png | Gravity Turn SpaceDebris-JP-Manga-DY.png | Space Debris CircusTent-JP-Manga-DY-NC.png | Circus Tent BalloonCarnival-JP-Manga-DY.png | Balloon Carnival KnifeThrow-JP-Manga-DY.png | Knife Throw JumpingThroughtheFireRing-JP-Manga-DY.png | Jumping Through the Fire Ring UnderworldShrine-JP-Manga-DY-NC.png | Underworld Shrine TheMonarchsStormforth-JP-Manga-DY.png | The Monarchs Stormforth DomainoftheTrueMonarchs-JP-Manga-DY.png | Domain of the True Monarchs Polymerization-JP-Manga-DY.png | Polymerization AttackandDefenseExchange-JP-Manga-DY.png | Attack and Defense Exchange Planetarium_Field.png | Planetarium Field StarlightUp-JP-Manga-DY.png | Starlight Up Fortuneterror-JP-Manga-DY-NC.png | Fortune Teller PredictionRitual-JP-Manga-DY.png | Prediction Ritual AbilityYell-JP-Manga-DY.png | Ability Yell DuelTheater-JP-Manga-DY-NC.png | Duel Theater PotentialYell-JP-Manga-DY.png | Potential Yell AbyssScriptOpeningCeremony-JP-Manga-DY.png | Abyss Script - Opening Ceremony LongAwaitedEncore-JP-Manga-DY.png | Long-Awaited Encore SweetCandyWorld-JP-Manga-DY-NC.png | Sweet Candy World RankUpMagicDoomDoubleForce-JP-Manga-DY.png | Rank-Up-Magic Doom Double Force RevivalFighter-JP-Manga-DY.png | Revival Fighter JudgmentTower-JP-Manga-DY-NC.png | Judgment Tower DragonForce-JP-Manga-DY.png | Dragon Force HiSpeedReLevel-JP-Manga-DY-NC.png | Hi-Speed Re-Level SpellPowerAbsorbingMirror-JP-Manga-DY.png Spell Power Absorbing Mirror ThornFangsofVioletPoison-JP-Manga-DY.png | Thorn Fangs of Violet Poison PendulumBoost-JP-Manga-DY.png | Pendulum Boost SolidCapsule-JP-Manga-DY-NC.png | Solid Capsule DualColoredEyes-JP-Manga-DY.png | Dual-Colored Eyes BlockDraw-JP-Manga-DY.png | Block Draw StarBoost-JP-Manga-DY.png | Star Boost Trap Cards BreakShot-JP-Manga-DY.png | Break Shot PerformapalRevival-JP-Manga-DY.png | Performapal Revival PerformapalPinchHelper-JP-Manga-DY.png | Performapal Pinch Helper EscalationoftheMonarchs-JP-Manga-DY.png | Escalation of the Monarchs AbyssActorsBackStage-JP-Manga-DY.png | Abyss Actors Back Stage ImpenetrableAttack-JP-Manga-DY.png | Impenetrable Attack PerformapalShowDown-JP-Manga-DY.png | Performapal Show Down LoweringD-JP-Manga-DY.png | Lowering D